


B-A-B-Y, Baby?

by archerdpg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Archbishop of Banterbury, Banter, Crime Scenes, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fuck the epilogue, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Harry as Baby Driver, Hate to Love, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, On the Run, Organized Crime, Partners in Crime, Slow Burn, haven't decided - Freeform, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archerdpg/pseuds/archerdpg
Summary: Baby Driver AU Draco x Harry. After suffering trauma from the war, Harry Potter runs away from the Wizarding World, taking his god-son with him. Harry lands a job as a getaway driver for crime boss and, though he hates the work, he is happy to do it if it means supporting Teddy. But what happens when his past catches up to him in the form of Draco Malfoy?





	1. Prologue

B-A-B-Y, Baby?

Prologue 

Doc was sitting on the most uncomfortable chair, hard and pokey in all the wrong places. The table he was leaning on was rusty and cold. And Doc was in the foulest mood. Not because of the fantastic decor (thought that may have been a factor.) No, he was grumpy cause he was staring right at the gleeful smirk of the little crooks face. God, he hated him. The smug air around him just wanted to make Doc throw up.  
“So, if I do this, there’s no more stupid ‘favours’. No more ‘life-debts’.” Doc clarified.  
The boy opposite him lips curled even wider. “Sure.”  
Doc wanted to punch him right in his pretty face.  
“And no word that it was my team that did this.” Doc said through gritted teeth. The kid just smiled at Doc’s frustrations. He got up.  
“I want you to know that I respect you very much.” He said while adjusting his stupid velvet jacket. While fixing his sleeves Doc caught sight of a tattoo that looked different to the rest of other tattoos that he owned, but it was too dark to make out the details.  
“Get the fuck out.” Doc said with venom. The boy wasn’t fazed and merely chuckled.  
“Suit yourself.” He started walking towards the exit. Before he exited he yelled, “Remember. 10 o’clock sharp, Doc.”  
“Sure.” Said Doc quietly, head in his hands.  
“I’m sorry Doc, in my elder years my ears are getting a little rusty could you-”  
“I’LL HAVE THE FUCKING TEAM, PRINCE! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!”  
Prince chuckled softly to himself and left the room, slamming the door behind him.


	2. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby and the team find out about the new gig.

Part One  
▶ NOW PLAYING: Harlem Shuffle - Bob & Earl

I slammed the coffee in front of the man, who’s name I had forgotten and I couldn’t be bothered to remember. He looked at my from the side of his eye and scowled at me, obviously trying to intimidate me. I turned away from him, too tired to get messed up in other guys “machoness” again.   
I put two coffees in front of the man and the woman on the other side of the table. The man looked up at me and smirked. The woman popped her bubblegum and smirked as well, a facial expression almost identical to her husband’s. I put the last coffee in front of Doc.  
“Alright, let’s get to business.” He said to the group. I made my way to my seat, a little further away from the rest of them. I sat down and shuffled through my iPod, selecting a song.  
“What’s the hold up?” Buddy said. “Where’s our money?” He obviously had the intention of seeming tough, but with his arm draped all over Darling’s shoulder like that, it was kinda hard for him to be.  
“There’s been a change of plans. No money today.” Suddenly, the smirks were gone.  
“What do you mean, no money?” Griff,asked, his anger blaring through his voice. Doc was unfazed. Oh, yeah that was his name, Griff...  
“There has been a change in plan, because I’ve gotten a gig that will land us with more money if we play our cards right.”  
“How much money?” Darling coyly asked, circling gum on her manicured fingertips.  
“As I said, if we play our cards right, we can make double of what I offered you.”  
I almost smiled to myself. Doc leaving something as big as payment, to chance? Today was going to be eventful.  
“When is it?” Asked Buddy, looking at his wife, who was making awful bedroom eyes at him. Do they have any decency.  
“In ten minutes.”  
“Whoa, hold on what?” Darling blurted out, startled. Buddy looked at Doc, majorly confused. Griff looked like he was getting angrier by the second.  
“Look, our, let’s call it, hirer, has a strict time window for this operation to play out. We only have so much time.”  
“No, we’re not doing it.” said Darling. “It’s too soon. Ten minutes isn’t enough time to get ready for...What even are we doing?”  
“It’s a raid.”  
“A raid! That’s insane, we only do heists.” Exclaimed Buddy.  
“Don’t you think I don’t know that?” Bellowed Doc. This silenced the both of them.  
“Listen. I’m just as happy as you are about doing this, but we have to. The hirer is offering double what I was going to give you. Each.”  
The group was silent for a few moments.  
“What will be raiding? Or who?”  
“Roman Hall.”  
“Oh fucking hell.” Griff said, head falling into his hands.  
“Who?” Buddy asked.  
“Roman Hall? You don’t know Roman fucking Hall?” said Griff, head rising from his hands to look at Buddy. Buddy shook his head.  
“Roman Hall is an extremely wealthy, extremely dangerous,” he directed the last comment at Doc,”, and a massive drug kingpin that can easily kill us and make it look like an accident.”  
“A drug boss. Oh that’s just great.” Buddy sarcastically said, mimicking Griff earlier position of face-in-hands.  
Darling was staring Doc directly in the eyes. “I want triple. Not double. Triple.” Doc stared her down.  
“Actually, if we successfully pull this off, I want quadruple.” Raised Griff.  
“I’m sure our hirer can organize for everyone to get quadruple, even fucking ten times the amount, I don’t care. I just need you guys to do it. Are you up for it?” Doc asked desperately.  
There was silence. I could understand their hesitance. The money wasn’t guaranteed, the potential of pissing off a very powerful man, and the unknown hirer just added more fun to the mix. The risks were high. Dangerously high.   
Lucky for me though.  
I had nothing to lose.  
“I’ll do it.” I said, loudly, making sure they all heard me.  
Doc let out a massive sigh of relief. “Thank you!”.  
“If he’s doing it, then I will too.” Said Griff, gruffly. Huh. Griff the Gruff. Gruffles.  
The other pair were hesitant but eventually gave in, only with Doc assuring them that they will get upfront payment.  
“Great, with everybody in. I can explain the game plan.”  
Doc then started rambling on about the plans. Don’t worry, I was definitely listening.  
During Doc’s ravings, I heard the familiar ding of the elevator arriving at our floor behind me. Maybe Doc had called in some extra people, since he was so angsty about this job. I heard the elevator door open behind me and footsteps exit the lift. Doc stopped his rambling.  
“Speak of the devil. Everyone, this is our hirer. He’s the one making you do this, so don’t come crying to me.”   
Griff was the first one to register who it was. “Are you fucking kidding me? Are you fucking joking?”  
“I assure you, sir, that there are no jokes being told here.” Said the new person. My ears pricked at the voice. This voice had a familiar British accent, one with a slight air of superiority, of upper-class, one that I just couldn't put my finger on. Where do I know that voice?  
Griff the Gruff rolled his eyes. “So the rumours are true. You are as much of a pompous prick as they say you are.”  
The voice behind me chuckled softly. “I’m certainly not denying it.”  
“Look, dude, Grizzly over here might recognise you, but I sure don’t. So I’ll ask, who the fuck are you.” Buddy said, trying to maintain his air of nonchalance and failing miserably.  
“You can call me Prince.”  
Like the singer?  
“And no, the name doesn't come from the singer.”  
There was a pause.  
“You don’t happen to be the Prince that runs a giant underground crime and drug syndicate, right?” Darling asked warily. The man behind me obviously made some movement, like smile or wink, cause Darling just sank down in her chair, sighing to herself. An obvious yes to her question.  
“Now that I’ve introduced myself, will I get the pleasure of getting to know the ‘team’?”  
“He’s Griff, Darling, and Buddy.” Doc said, pointing to them respectively. They didn’t acknowledge the roll call.  
“And that in the corner over there, is Baby.” He said, pointing to me.  
“Baby, huh? I’ve heard great stuff bout you.” The man had started walking up behind me. I didn’t move.  
“What makes you so special?” He made a quick movement, and suddenly he was in my line of sight. I looked at him properly for the first time, and instantly stopped in my tracks. He obviously realised too, cause he was suddenly frozen, hovering above me.  
I can’t believe it.  
I can’t fucking believe it…  
No. no. no. no. NO.  
…..It was motherfucking Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! So I finally got this out, I had been planning to put this out a long time ago, round bout when the film actually came out, but I got hung up on a few things about it and basically procrastinated. I was really stuck cause I wanted to incorporate the soundtrack into the narrative but I realised that I was writing a story, not an audiobook, and if I became too focused on the soundtrack, it might end up as a song fic and thats not what I wanted to write.  
> Not absolutely sure where I’m heading with this, but I know at one point there will defo be the car chase scene, like at the beginning of the film.  
> Anyway, please leave a review if you liked it or if you didn’t. All criticism is helpful!  
> ~archer


	3. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy's wearing eyeliner.

Part 2  
▶ NOW PLAYING: Unsquare Dance - The Dave Brubeck Quartet

“God dammit!” I screamed as I slammed the side of the chunky monitor, causing the screen to fizzle and shake. The other patrons of the internet cafe turned to look at me in distaste, but I didn’t have time for their judgement. The flight booking site was loading slower than Professor Binns riding on a amputated turtle. The information about the flight slowly loaded onto the page as I sat, agonisingly watching the screen.  
“Ha-wee!” Teddy’s small hands gripped my trouser leg and tugged, drawing my attention from the screen to him. He was looking up at me with blue eyes which quickly turned to green. A small line of drool was running down his chin so I very ungracefully wiped it away with the edge of my sleeve.   
“Yes Teddy, what’s wrong?” I asked him, trying to mask my frustration at the computer, knowing that Teddy would get upset.   
The little boy raised his small, chubby arm and flexed his fingers.   
“Teddy I’ve told you this before, you have to use your words, I’m not a Legilimens.”  
His face scrunched up in confusion, trying to find the words to say.   
“Uh...pony gone.”  
“Have you lost your pony?”  
Teddy nodded his little head. I sighed in reluctance and slid off the seat onto the floor to search for his pony. My eyes scanned the floor and I spotted a flash of purple. Sitting right next to Teddy. I grabbed it and gave it to him.  
“Teddy, when you lose something, it is usually right where you left it, okay? You can’t ask me for help everytime you lose something.”   
I tried to explain this concept to the 2 year old but his attention was already on the small pony and was completely ignoring everything I was saying.   
I rocked back on my heels and fell onto the floor, crossing my legs so I could watch him play. He was making little neighs and horse shoe noises as he gracefully moved the little horse across the floor. I smiled when the little boy raised the horse to do a backflip, making a woosh as the pony spun through the air.   
As I watched him play, I thought about what I was doing.  
Is this what is really best for us?  
We would be leaving everything behind. Friends, work. In Teddy’s case, family. Though, nobody's seen him for months.   
Is running away really the best option?  
If we stay here, I might end up going batshit insane.  
“Uh, excuse me.” I was startled at the tap on my shoulder.   
“What?” I snapped.  
The little old lady sitting in the booth next to us looked taken aback at my remark, but she quickly recomposed herself. “I just wanted to tell you that your webpage has loaded.”  
My head snapped the other way to look at the computer screen, where my page had actually loaded. “Yes!” I yelled excitedly.  
I jumped up onto my seat and quickly pressed the button which would confirm our flight tickets. I breathed a sigh of relief when I watched those tickets print out.   
“You and your son are so cute.” At this rate, I couldn’t arsed to correct her.   
Finally relaxed, I looked over and saw Teddy excitedly showing the old lady his collection of My Little Pony. I don’t know how she did it, but she managed to stay engaged in what he was saying, even though it was all gibberish.   
“Teddy, come here.” Teddy looked over to me and unceremoniously dropped his toys in favour of climbing onto my lap. I made an over exaggerated sound of hurt. “You’re getting heavier, little man.” He looked up and smiled those beautiful pearly whites.  
“Guess what Teddy?”  
“Wh..what?”  
“We’re going to America.”  
“Amewrica?”  
“That’s right. America.”

*****  
He’s wearing eyeliner.  
That was the first thought that raced into my head as I stared at the pale face in front of me. My expression only slightly gave away my shock, with my eyes widening slightly at his face, but they were masked by the sunglasses I was wearing. Him, on the other hand, showed his shock on his face, his draw dropping slightly at the sight of me.   
I did a quick scan of him. He was definitely wearing make-up, bright green eye liner included. His hair was still the familiar shade of white, but hung long and loose around his shoulders. He was wearing a green button up t-shirt that was rolled to his sleeves. With my quick scan, I wasn’t able to fully see the ink on his arms, but was able to gauge the amount of tattoo’s he had on his arms.  
I could feel Malfoy’s eyes scanning me too and I felt scrutinised under his gaze.  
We both knew it, that’s for sure. We both knew that the other person was in front of them. And it was clear as day that we both did not know how to react to it.   
“Is there a problem?” Doc asked, suspicious of our behaviour.   
Malfoy whipped around, almost slapping me in the face with his bloody coat-tail. “No. No problem at all. He quickly re-composed himself, straightening his shirt and swiftly making his way over to the main table.   
“You sure? Cause it looks like you both just saw a ghost.”   
Neither of us responded.   
“I’m sorry but....do you two know each other?” Darling pried, always the one for gossip.  
“Ah no,” Malfoy said, with an air of whimsy,”He just reminds me of someone that I used to know.” He flashed his dazzling smile at the group. Doc looked over at me.  
“What about you Baby. Do you recognise him?”  
I turned to Malfoy, his face smirking and completely neutral. I looked him dead in the eyes and said through gritted teeth, “I’ve never seen this man in my life.”  
The tension in the air was only broken by Darling’s sharp laugh.   
“I’ve never seen him outright lie before!” She said through bouts of chuckling, “This is brilliant!”  
“Silence!” Doc commanded, and she instantly became quiet.  
“I trust that you are both telling the truth,” He addressed me more than he addressed Malfoy. Somehow it seemed that Doc was almost scared of Malfoy. “But I have to advise you, if you are in fact lying and, because of your obvious history and tension, you might compromise the mission and,” now looking directly at Malfoy, “There would be a massive payout.”  
Malfoy wasn’t swayed by Doc’s threat and calmly said,” I assure you, there is no correlation.”   
Doc watched him for a few seconds.  
“Meeting adjourned.” He suddenly said. “Remember 10am sharp at the rendezvous spot, tomorrow.”  
I shot up from my desk and quickly made my way to the stairwell.   
“Hey, aren’t you going to take the elevator?” Gruffles asked.   
I didn’t stop walking and I didn’t answer. As I started clambering down the staircase I heard Darling say, “Don’t mind him, he's got, y’know, brain problems.”  
“Oh does he now?” I heard Malfoy’s snarky response.  
I started going faster down the stairs, my footsteps getting angrier. Halfway down the stairs I stopped and took a deep breath. I calmed myself down.  
Yes, this is absolutely insane. Fucking insane. But I will not let him ruin today. Not today.  
I thought of Teddy. Teddy always seemed to calm me down.  
After all the anger had dissipated, I slowly meandered down the stairs, haven completely forgot about Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Yeah so i know i left this really late ive been so caught up in stuff and i dunno. It so weird since the last chapter all that stuff with kevin spacey has happened wich is likke ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh but also Baby Driver has been nominated for like what 2 oscars i think? Both for sound. Which is oretty sick. The boss baby has been nommed for best animation. Whoops. Someone made a mistake. Anyway, im probs not gonna update until next year but hej hhey who knows   
> Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it the reviews really motivate me to post more chapters
> 
> ~archer


	4. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tarago van is an extremely versatile van.

Part 3  
▶ NOW PLAYING: Egyptian Reggae - Jonathan Richman, The Modern Lovers

They’re late.  
The rendezvous spot was on the local docks. The air smelled of oil and fish guts, which was pleasant on the senses. I had pulled up at precisely 10:00am to find that the only person there was Doc.   
I stepped out of the car. Doc looked around at me, and then at the car.  
“That’s the car you got?”  
I looked back at it. Figuring that since we were doing something that we have never done before, I figured that we needed a strong, versatile car that we could rely on. So, I had gotten a nice family van, a Ford Tarago. Seven seater. Plenty of space for people, bodies, cash and goods.   
“Where’s the others?”  
I turned back to Doc to see his reaction to the question. He scoffed.  
“I knew that they would be late. They make an effort to. The proper rendezvous is at 10:30, so I gave them space to be late.”  
“But you knew I would be on time.”  
“Yes. I did.” Doc put out a cigarette he had been dragging and flicked it across his shoulder, right into the water behind him. He walked up towards me.  
“Which gives me ample time to discuss the drama that happened yesterday.” He looked at me questioningly.   
I said nothing.  
“How do you know Prince?”  
My face didn’t move a muscle.  
He pondered my expression for a few moments more before sighing a turning away.   
“Y’know,” he said, lighting another cigarette, “if you two have a history, it is severly going to complex this mission.”  
There was a beat of silence.  
“You should really quit y’know.” I said, eyeing his cig.  
He offhandedly waved me off.  
“Yeah, yeah I know. The missus keeps telling me, scared of getting second-hand smoke and all that.”  
Another beat of silence.  
“How is she?”  
“Oh she’s good. She’s happy because she started the course in hairdressing. Thinks she can open up her own salon.”  
“Can she?”  
“God no. You seen the way she puts it up. Its like she gave the dryer to a monkey and let it take a shit in it.”  
I chuckled.  
Another beat.  
“How’s your son?”  
I sighed and said, “You know he’s not my son.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know but the way I see you talk to him makes it seem like he’s yours.”  
“He’s not.”  
Doc chuckled. “Sure kid. Well, if he’s not yours, then who is hes?”  
Another beat.  
“A friends.”  
Doc must’ve sensed the ‘please stop talking’ vibe I was trying to give out and dropped the subject. Until a few seconds later.  
He sighed and turned to look at me. “Kid, you know how dangerous this job is. That any of us can drop dead at any second. That is why it is vital to know about any past connections. It slows us down.”  
I looked away.  
“So,for example, let’s say that you know this fella, Prince, personally. You’re both doing your thing, you driving around and him being the asshole that he is, and then oh no poor little Princey gets shot and fatally wounded and then you, knowing him personally, goes ‘oh no not Princey!’ and now you’re crying over his corpse and can’t drive us out of the scene and we all get shot too.”  
Never catch me crying over Malfoy’s corpse.   
“So, I’m going to ask again. Do you know Prince?”  
I thought of Malfoy’s face yesterday. How he smirked knowingly in my direction. Fucking Malfoy, who could ruin everything that I had tried to build here, things like a stable identity, a safe space for Teddy, an escape from the hell which was back home, just by saying the wrong thing.  
“As I said yesterday, I’ve never seen him before in my life. Even if I did, it wouldn’t affect me, because he’s not coming on the job.”  
“Well, actually-”  
At that moment, we both heard the telltale click-clack of heels behind us. We turned and saw that Darling and Buddy had decided to grace us with their presence. They both were dressed in dark clothing and carried some sort of assault weapon.  
“Sorry we’re late boys.” She said. Was that a lollipop? “We got caught up.”  
In the distance, sirens.   
Doc pinched the bridge of his nose. “I swear to god I’m going to…” The last part was obscured by sound of her heels approaching the car. She looked at it, her head tilted.  
“That’s the car we got?”  
We all looked at the Tarago. Then at me.   
“It’s versatile.” I deadpanned. She rolled her eyes and turned to Doc.  
“So...let’s just say that I wasn’t paying attention yesterday and…”  
Doc sighed, obviously out of patience, and whipped out his phone. “Griff isn’t coming by the way.” He said to nobody in particular. “Something came up.” He put away his phone.   
“Since some of us were not paying attention yesterday, I’ll do a revision lecture since apparently this is a good use of the small window of time we have. At 11am, a cruise liner will pull up into the dock alongside this one. On the cruise ship, is Roman Hall’s private assistant Abigail Loncester. Our mission is to steal her laptop, which contains information which our hirer would like to obtain.”  
I bet Malfoy doesn't even know how to call a landline let alone operate a laptop.  
“Unfortunately, somebody, who will remain nameless and who is conveniently not on this mission anymore, tipped off Hall and now the laptop has triple the security that it had yesterday. Yesterday, the laptop would’ve been on a table somewhere in her suite, but today, thanks to our little friend, the laptop is now being kept in the cargo hold of the ship and being guarded by multiple armed men.”  
“This is way out of our depth.” Buddy whispered to Darling.  
“Also unfortunately, the ship docking here is only for a layover, so the ship will only be here for 30 minutes. So, Buddy and Darling, it is your job to get into the ship and retrieve the laptop and bring it back here.”  
“So why am I here?” I asked.  
“Because these people can’t do stealth and I know for a fact that they will incite some kind of skirmish. We need a quick and discreet getaway, so actually the car is a great choice.”  
The group pondered this for a few seconds.  
“What are you going to do?” I asked Doc.  
“Roman’s coming over at 11:30 to collect the laptop, so I’m gonna go and pull a few favors to try and divert the convoy.”  
“And what’s the penalty for this?” Darling asked.  
“The penalty?” Doc questioned.  
“Y’know, how many months in the house?”  
“Honey you shouldn’t be worrying about the police. If Roman discovers that you were the one to steal it, he’ll kill you on sight.”  
Darling was silent.  
“What’s even on the laptop that’s so important?” Buddy asked.  
“That’s none of your beeswax.” The telltale drawl of his snivellish voice came from somewhere behind me. Oh hell no.  
“What the hell is here doing here?” Buddy yelled, and I silently thanked him for expressing my own frustrations.  
“I have decided to join your little crusade.” Malfoy walked up beside me and conveniently stood within stabbing distance. “I’m interested in how the hired help operates.”  
We all looked at Doc for confirmation that this insane idea was actually happening. He just shrugged his shoulders. “He’s the one paying. Anything goes.”  
“You can’t be serious. He’ll ruin the entire stealth operation, looking like a female Gaga!” Darling exclaimed, gesturing to the obscene number Malfoy was sporting today, consisting of a slytherin green tie and velvet coat. Blue lipstick as well.  
Malfoy looked at her, aghast. “Oh no, Darling. I will not be joining you in your adventure. Far to treacherous. These shoes are Gucci and I can’t risk walking on something as common as a boat. It might ruin them.”  
“What are you planning on doing then?” Buddy asked gruffly.  
“Oh I dunno…” Malfoy looked down at his perfectly manicured nails. “Suppose I could…”  
He looked up at me and looked me directly in the eyes, despite my sunglasses blocking them.  
“...wait in the car.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I meant it when i said i wont update for a year. Sorry i stopped writing, i didnt have the energy to develop this particular story. But im writing a lot more these days cause i finished my hsc but ive got post-hsc depression rn that manifesting in creative purposeless so the only way i feel fulfilled in a day is if i do something creative. So yeah probs more writing cause my drawings shit and i dont have a laptop to make videos  
> So im gonna keep trying to write this. Tbh ive never written something like this and only just realised thats its turned into a spy thing instead of a crime thing but whatever. Im planning on writing some dr who stuff too tho so keep a lookout for that.  
> Thanks for the reviews and kudos about updating, im trying my best. Contructive critisism is def accepted.


End file.
